User blog:Monstermaster13/Fanmade Villains: Mistress Pandira
Description: Mistress Pandira is a pudgy panda-like monster with a knack for fortune telling. She has psychic abilities and can also teleport. Appearance: She is 6'2 and about 350lbs, she has black and white fur as long as large paws and claws, she has short blonde hair and a black nose as well as blackc lips and a gem on her forehead. Attire: She sports a purple and blue dress and a turban, she also has a anklet on her left paw, and an earing on her right ear. Personality: She is rather feminine but at the same time intelligent, she can be temperamental at times and a bit of a diva, but she represents a monsters right to do what she wants and to do it on her terms. Powers: She has amazing psychic abilities including mind-reading and foresight, she can also teleport from place to place. She sometimes uses a crystal ball which is where the spirits of her various chosen victims are stored. She uses tarot cards as projectiles and can read her victim's minds and also can read their palms. Strategy: Whenever she makes an appearance in a new world, she takes on the guise of a human fortune teller, and uses the power of the tarot cards to invite her victims into her little tent. Once the victims have been lead in, she reads the victim's palm - which in turn helps boost her psychic abilities, and reads their minds as well. If the victim tries to leave the tent, her crystal ball begins to hover and the victim's spirit is sucked into it, in which she can use to channel the spirit of that particular victims. Inside the crystal ball is a mini-dimension where all the spirits of her previous victims reside, another thing she can do is use a curse on her victims - and some of the curses even have transformative properties. The transformation based curses not only include animal or monster transformations but also gender switching, inanimate TF or even werecreature TFs. One of her most famous one is her panda's paw curse, which she sometimes does while reading her victim's palms, she turns her hand back into a paw and leaves a pawprint on the victim's hand. Once affected by this curse the victim will slowly start turning into a panda-like monster themselves, as they start becoming more entranced by her and becoming more relaxed, they also sprout black and white fur as well as panda ears, nose, and paws as well start gaining a bit of weight. This could be used on both genders, male or female - she uses a special variation of this on male victims too - to transform them into panda-women just like her. Weakness: The Crystal Ball she sometimes caries around is the source of her psychic abilities, if it gets cracked a little bit - then her powers will weaken a little bit, it is shaken about then her powers will go slightly wonky, and destroying it helps release the spirits of her victims as well as help turn transformed victims back to normal. Category:Blog posts